


Love of the Rivaling Sea Board

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You meet up with your supposed rival for a make out session
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	Love of the Rivaling Sea Board

You grimaced as you noticed the blue flag of the sea serpents blowing through the wind in the distance. Your crew had docked at a small island to gather up on food and cargo. You’d been walking along the streets by the sea, smiling at local villagers until you had noticed that wretched flag in the distance. You couldn’t believe the nerve of his crew. He knew better than to set foot on the same island you occupied. He knew the dangers.

You’d save face for your crew, but secretly, you loved seeing his ship whenever you could have the chance. You couldn’t help it, really. The goddamn fool was a sight of beauty. The green apple eyes always shine with a brightness that rivaled the suns own beauty.

You’d stop at a clothing shop to be refitted for another winter coat as the bell had rung out in front of the shop. “There she is,” the silky voice of the rival pirate cooed as his boots sounded on the floorboards. You hardly had to turn around to know who the owner of the voice had come from. “I was waiting for you to dock for days, Y/N.”

“I was sidetracked.” You answered, stepping down from the stool you were standing on as the seamstress went to gather more fabric. “The Royal Navy was tailing me for a while; I had to lay low.”

He was standing merely inches from you now, his breath smelling of gunpowder and gold coin. “Shall we celebrate our reunion?” Before you could utter another word, his hand had wrapped around the scruff of your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. It was light and soft, yet you felt your skin burn with fire at his touch. How had you hid this relationship from your crews for so long is a mystery. But the pair of you thrived on the forbidden romance.

“We don’t have much time,” Dean mumbled as he pulled apart from you. A whine fell from your lips at the missing contact. A finger trailed down your cheek and you couldn’t help but to interlock your fingers with his own. “My crew is almost finished boarding the boat.”

“Until we meet again, Winchester?” You vowed.

“I’ll forever sail the seven seas if it meant we could spend an eternity together.” He vowed before finally pulling apart from you and tossing a few gold pieces to the seamstress who had been standing behind you waiting.


End file.
